


Anything Could Happen

by the_winterfloof_17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering, omega - Freeform, petite Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: Tony hates missions, especially when he has to dress accordingly for the night. But that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the outfit or what leads to unforgettable night with his alpha.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually gone into too much detail with smut because I just haven't really tried it. But yeah this is a smut warning. This is the first time I've given it a try, especially for a/b/o dynamic, it might be a little repetitive. Enjoy! Sorry if there are any typos.

It all started with a mission that Fury gave Tony. He wasn’t really sure why it was given to him when he’s terrible at keeping a cover. But the plan was that he was meant to be the dumb, flirty omega that every alpha would drop to their knees for. While also trying to figure out the drug deal going on that Shield wanted info on. The drugs weren’t normal drugs, they were giving random people super powers and it was the Avengers’ job to find the dealer. There was havoc going on all over upper Manhattan and Brooklyn. Though it still didn’t make any sense as to why Tony was called in, maybe because of his status as an omega or his height. Or maybe because he just looked so flirty and too good to be true for any alpha to want. 

The mission is meant to be simple, dress up like a hooker, go in, seduce an alpha that’s been targeted. Then get out as quick as possible without getting injured or start a fight in the process. That’s what Tony’s told until he realizes his boyfriend, Bucky, aka the Winter Soldier, won’t like this plan. He’s also pretty sure that Natasha knows this, which is why seeing just a peek of the clothing, he knows he’s doomed already. He also has to take a double-take at the display of makeup in front of him too. 

“Nat, you cannot be serious… I can’t wear this or that!” He gapes at her while his arms fling all over the place, trying to get his point across. All he gets in return is a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “I thought you said you wanted a family with James, this is the best way, Anotshka.” She juts out a hand on a hip move before smirking at him more gleefully. A part of Tony wants to protest, to argue over it, but at the same time––she’s got a point. “I’m too old for this shit––”

“Antoshka, you're not old if you want that alpha to knock you up.” 

“If he asks, I’m blaming you for this.”

“Sure, but after you name me godmother.” 

…

The makeup consists of colors that Tony would never wear in his life. But it’s a mission and that requires a cover, otherwise people would be questioning him. It still doesn’t explain the glitter but Natasha ends up winning that argument too. She makes him sit in a high chair in front of a mirror with lights shining in rows on each side of it. He complains the whole time but she doesn’t listen, only paying attention to all the little details of the process and work. There’s a brownish-reddish shade that she puts on first, brushing the makeup brush against his skin gently and slowly. It almost makes Tony squirm before she swats his shoulder to stop moving entirely. 

“Antoshka, you keep moving, there will be no pups for you.” He rolls his eyes for a second at the comment before closing them again. He doesn’t move for the rest of the time spent on his eyes, feeling her smudge some things. She puts a dab of glitter on both his eyelids, smiling proudly at her look before finishing it off with highlight. AC/DC is blasting in the background while she finishes the final details before moving away from him. There are silver stars on both his brow bones and purple and blue glitter on both eyelids. There’s a trail of it under his eyes, almost like Tony cried glitter out of his eyes. “Wait, don’t move, I have one more thing to add.” He tries to avoid the mistake of blinking too much before Natasha comes back, a tube of mascara in her hands. 

“Oh no, no, no, no––put that back! No, Natasha!” She wrestles him back into the chair before holding his face with her hand and applying the mascara. Knowing that he won’t win this battle either, Tony decided to just sit still already. This is just ridiculous now and he’s sure that Natasha is having way too much fun with this. “Отлично!” Natasha let’s go of his face and let’s Tony see the final look before continuing to the next step. The makeup was perfect and Tony had to give her props for really trying, it looked blissful in a way to Tony. But he just didn’t know the feeling he was having, seeing himself look like this, a completely different person. 

She puts black lipstick on him, it’s dark and glossy, reflecting the light against his lips. It’s almost like a way to keep everything on his eyes instead. She drags him out of the chair before opening the closet, revealing fresh bags of clothing. “Please don’t tell me you went out shopping for this stuff––” 

“Oh shush! It’s your money, Anotshka, you just bought all of this for yourself. I just helped, that’s all.” Natasha winks at him before taking neatly folded clothes out of the bags. “Remember, Toshka, you have to fit in with those teenagers, god knows how many there are––” 

“I still don’t understand why you can’t do this job. You’d probably do it better than me. I can’t even pass off as a teenager, even without the goatee!” Natasha tsks at him before grabbing a few clothes and throwing them at him. “Go try those on, I wanna see if these are knock-up worthy.” Tony rolls his eyes before picking them up, looking down at the choice of clothing. The clothes are all black, nothing else and it starts to make him wonder if this is what teenagers wear today. Except he isn’t really sure since he only ever hangs around Peter and Harley these days. 

There’s a black plaid skirt and fishnet tights to go underneath. He’s pretty sure that these are all from Hot Topic, that’s the only place Natasha would definitely go. If they were teenagers now, he’s pretty sure that Natasha would have a membership at the store, considering her background. Wearing the fishnet tights over boxers doesn’t exactly work but no one will care. Bucky had always said that Tony’s hips were always on the more feminine side than most omegas, maybe that’s why he can actually pull this off. 

Most omegas are intersex because of breeding and their frame can be more femine. Of course, there are omegas that come off more masculine but growing up, Tony was more feminine. Or––at least he was until MIT, he wanted to be treated differently there, try to prove everyone wrong. But growing up, Maria would always dress him in dresses and skirts while Howard tried putting him in pants and t-shirts. Basically, Howard wanted his son to be more masculine in the world, having a fear of his son being taken advantage of in the years ahead. 

There was a big argument over that topic but eventually, Maria decided to buy him more masculine things. Tony didn’t really care up until college, always changing between a suit jacket and dress pants to wearing a skirt with the suit jacket. 

Howard was fine with it, besides the masculine issue. But after their deaths, Tony stopped wearing women’s clothing, having to just stick to suits and keep it professional. It might’ve been because there was no one to encourage him what to wear or the do’s and don’ts. For a while, he forgot what it was like to wear a nice black mini skirt that showed his ass off or make his waist look smaller and curvier. It was forgotten until the Avengers came along, especially after New York happened. 

He’d butt heads with Steve, an alpha, and argue constantly with each Avenger except Bruce. No one wanted an argument to happen with the scientist, which is why no one bothered him too much. For a while, Steve disliked Tony, only seeing him as the playboy billionaire that the tabloids had pictured him as. Safe to say, after a long conversation (because of Natasha and Jarvis), they finally settled down and started talking for real. 

Nothing is ever perfect though, and that can be said for when Shield was discovered to be Hydra the whole time. After that, it was Tony’s job to make sure that Shield agents got new jobs and new identities. Then Ultron happened and that did shake up the relationship between Tony and the rest of the team but they eventually got back to their normal routine. The Accords came along too but they talked that out and changed a few things which is how the Avengers ended up getting new recruits along the way. I.e a brainwashed assassin who killed Tony’s parents, a man that could shrink in size, a cat with claws, and a spider boy. 

Safe to say, Tony felt that his time as an Avenger would be coming to an end. But then Extremis kicked in and it sent him back in time again. He looked like he was in his thirties again but it helped in many ways like the possibility of having pups and to attract a mate. Being stubborn and determined, Tony tried to hide those instincts and tried sticking to his job as Iron Man and head of R&D. That was difficult when a certain assassin was making it difficult, having no idea what his scent was doing to Tony personally. 

When his heat came early and he locked himself away for four days, Tony tried to imagine those flesh and metal hands on him. Fucking him hard enough to leave an ache for days, bruises on hips and neck full of bite marks, mated and satiated. When it ended, Tony didn’t say anything, tried not to think that nothing happened and that it was his heat-induced mind just looking for an alpha. No one was going to prepare him though when James Buchanan Barnes started going into rut after a session with B.A.R.F.. Or that they both realized that suddenly, they shared the same feelings and that there was no time to waste. 

Two days laters and Tony was bonded––and for the first time, he was actually happy. Yes, they might have gone fast with the bonding but Bucky promised he’d court him properly later. Later turned to about two years later and Tony could care less now because he had the perfect alpha. Bucky didn’t hold Tony back on anything, didn’t expect him to suddenly change himself for Bucky. He fully supported Tony in everything, knowing that they weren’t the perfect picture that society wanted. But it was nice to know that Bucky didn’t care, just as long as he was there at the end of the day when Tony was extremely tired. Or his back ached even if he was young again and he wanted massages. 

“Tony! I sent you to get changed, not look at yourself in the mirror!” Natasha’s voice made him trail out of his thoughts before he rushed to get the rest of the outfit on. In the end, Tony has to admit, (even if it’s from Hot Topic) the outfit was pretty good. He wore a black shirt with a slightly raised neckline, the words _dracula_ were in bright red. There was an outline of red fangs to match and part of the sleeves were cut out above the elbow. It was cropped, showing off Tony’s perfect abs and the fishnet tights that ended above the skirt. “Ok, I’m pretty sure that this screams Bite me, but not literally.” 

Stepping out, Natasha inspects him, asking him to twirl around a little before narrowing her eyes. “I don’t like it, it’s not knock-up worthy.” 

“Don’t you wanna see it with shoes at least?” She shakes her head before throwing a bunch of other clothes at him. Tony almost trips before catching them, getting shoved into the bathroom again to change. It’s a black mesh top with printed flowers on it, it covers most of his chest but the sleeves are left bare. It also has a high collar that covers his bond mark pretty well, that could help a lot in the club. The skirt was a houndstooth with a little slit in the front, it clung to his curves, showing off a lot. 

The minute Natasha saw it, she shook her head no before deciding to find something different. It ends up being a midnight blue mesh top with a black lace choker, a black tube top underneath it and black skirt. The skirt flared out perfectly, stopping right above Tony’s knee, a safe length at least, right? He hasn’t done something like this in a very long time, so the length might be too high. Natasha had suggested black platform shoes but Tony refused to wear something so uncomfortable and weird. But he can’t judge the teenagers of today though, cute outfits––just not his style. 

He ends up wearing combat boots that are from Gucci, something any normal teenager would not wear. Unless they could find some way to buy these things, it makes Tony’s head hurt. They are cute though and they don’t attract too much attention to Tony, the blue, red, and white stripe reminds him of Steve though. It gives him a little lift in height too, but not by much considering Tony wasn’t too short but it was good enough. Tony just hoped that this whole get-up wouldn’t attract the wrong people, he was really just there to distract a few alphas and get the show moving. 

Natasha also ends up stealing one of Bucky’s zipped up hoodies, having a red star on the left shoulder. It was part of the new collection of clothing that Tony and Pepper wanted to advertise. Who knew a black hoodie with a star on the left shoulder would be a hit. It was rather large on his frame though, almost meeting his knee at length and the sleeves were too big. But it smelled like Bucky, a whiskey scent with undertones of something close to the winter time. He loved Bucky’s scent, always loved stealing his clothes and using them to nest as much as he could when he had the time. 

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t zip it up. Keep it open, Antoshka.” Natasha pestered him while Tony was about ready to attack her. This was taking too much effort but damn was it nice to try once in a while. It was definitely gonna put a spin on Bucky and his knot tonight since Tony didn’t have time to do something like this. Usually, he ended up too tired for sex but he’d make up for it later on in the morning, a good way to wake Bucky up after a long sleep. “I’m gonna get a cold and then I’m sending you the bill for it!” Tony shivered slightly from the air hitting his smooth legs, causing goosebumps to form. 

“Thank me after you get a pup in you,” she winked at him before they walked down the street from the hotel. They were only staying for a few days before going back to the compound since this mission was becoming longer than expected for the Avengers. They walk alongside the sidewalk and Tony tries to ignore the few whistles that he gets while walking by. He uses the hoodie to hide the most intimate parts of his body, trying to keep what dignity he can while they walk. They finally make it to the club, seeing the rest of the team getting organized by Hill and Steve. It looks like both of them are getting frustrated by the lack of compliance from the rest of the team. Tony can see Bucky leaning against the van while shaking his head at what’s going on at the moment. “Nat, I don’t think this screams hooker or anything like that.” 

“Tony, any alpha will want you but they can’t have you. You don’t have to be a hooker to look good, just look good for _your_ alpha,” Tony rolls his eyes before they both reach the team. The minute that he stops holding the corners of the hoodie, his outfit is peeking through immediately. It silences everyone fast, while they gape or blink at Tony’s outfit. His hips jut out through the thin fabric of the skirt while Tony’s legs tremble a little at the cold air like before. “What?”

He cocks his head to the side innocently while Steve just shakes his head. Tony looks closer and he can see how tense Bucky is seeing him like this right now. Hill doesn’t say a word, just hands him a comm and a small button that’s a camera. It hides on the waistband of the skirt, not attracting any attention at all, it’s perfect. Tony sighs before fixing his posture, straightening everything out before Hill gives him the go-ahead. Natasha winks at him before taking the hoodie, making Tony miss the warmth of it already. He walks from the van across the street to the club, hearing the music from here. 

Looking back one more time he sees Natasha give him a thumbs-up before smirking. “Jarvis, remind me to at least attempt to kill Nat later on.” 

“Yes, sir.” Once the traffic light turns red, Tony walks quickly to the club, feeling the goosebumps brush against his finger tips. He’s worried that the skirt will flare up and show a little too much skin but he’d like to think that won’t happen. Making his way across, Tony sees the bodyguard (Shield agent) staring at him neutrally. He gets a nod before the door opens and there’s flashing lights blinding Tony immediately. He winces before walking in, the vibration of the music pounding below his feet loudly as Tony tries to find his way around. There are teenagers and young adults spread throughout the club, doing drugs or dancing. Tony could’ve sworn he felt a hand or two already brush against his ass, hopefully it was just that. 

“Alright Stark, get a drink, loosen up a little. The drug dealer isn’t supposed to come until five minutes.” He smiles before weaving his way through the crowds of people, trying to visibly cover his eyes from the amount of flashing going on. Tony manages to barely make it to the bar, since random people have almost mistook him for someone else already. Without the goatee, no one knows who Tony is, which is a nice touch personally, allowing him some freedom. There’s a cute bartender making drinks by the time Tony finally makes it, managing to wrestle a seat from a few strangers. 

“Bourbon on the rocks, please.” Tony sighs in relief before looking around, analyzing the scene before him. Somehow, he already knew that this was going to turn into something disastrous, whether it be because of him or one of the Avengers. Tony already wants to go home, there’s a headache coming and his leg is becoming restless. “How much longer do I have to be here?” 

“Stark, you just got there––” Tony groaned, gently laying his head against the cool marble of the bar counter. This is gonna be the death of him already, he can just feel it. “Please, I’m an old man, I could be inventing or sleeping right now.” He mumbles the comment into the comm before turning around, eyes widening slightly when he sees his target. “Stark, you see––”

“Yeah, yeah I got it,” standing up, Tony drowns the bourbon before flattening his skirt. “Time to make magic,” he whispers before heading onto the dance floor, shoving a few people aside. Just at that moment, the music switches gears, because suddenly people are throwing their hands and drinks into the air. Tony manages to avoid getting a spill on him before he realizes he has to do his job. Ah, if only he had his suit right now, it would make this party ten times better but Bucky would kill him then. 

So Tony dances, throwing his hands into the air and jumping up and down. He can feel sweat start to form on his back and face, giving him a glow in the dark. He can feel eyes on him and Tony isn’t sure whether he should make contact yet, so instead he continues to dance. Tony doesn’t care if he starts grinding against strangers or that he’s moving his hips a certain way, it’s just the way his magic works. Pretty soon, he feels hands on his hips and a bulge pushing up against his covered ass. Secretly, Tony wants to gag and move away as fast as he can but this is a mission, it’s not leaving him much option. 

He forces his body to comply, to just let the music takeover while the guy, the target, tries grinding against him. Tony can feel sweat everywhere as he dances more, feeling the guy’s breath against his neck while holding into his hips in place. “Hey, I got a special something that could make you feel ten times better. Make you feel so good, omega.” Tony tries not to grimace before pulling out his paparazzi smile, flashing it at the man behind him. “Sure thing, babe, why don’t you show me then?” 

While the guy takes him to another room, hopefully where Tony won’t die, he gets a message. “Stark, once you get into the backroom, I assume you know what to do.” Hill’s voice rings out in Tony’s ear before murmurs a yes to her while walking further. The guy would’ve been hot but his scent made Tony scrunch his nose at it, scent blockers would do good for this guy. They make their way to the back room where people are dancing––how many people are here? He scowls at some teens making out in the corners while trying to avoid eye contact. He tries to release his hand without causing too much attention but the guy is making it difficult. 

When they arrive, there’s a display of different pills on trays and packets of cocaine. It makes Tony queasy just seeing them on display. But he plays up the doe-eyed omega well because the man can’t seem to leave Tony alone to investigate them further. The moment he meets the man’s eyes, Tony presses the button, fluttering his eyelashes a little. The man smiles, not realizing that he’s now just been caught by Shield and the Avengers simultaneously. Tony smiles before disappearing into the shadows, seeing Steve come out, hitting the man across the face fast. There’s no recovery there before Clint and Natasha come in too, wearing their Shield uniforms before shoving the man to the ground.

“You can go now, Antoshka, we’ll take it from here.” She winks at him before Tony nods, feeling better as he leaves the room alone. There’s gentle music playing, not too crazy when Tony arrives back to the main dance floor. He sighs before moving to the center of the floor, looking around before dancing again. Tony sways his hips lazily to the beat while his arms drift in the air mindlessly, trying not to catch up to the beat. He lets his head move to the beat while closing his eyes, feeling a little better. He still stinks though and he feels a little sticky from the sweat. The sweat gives him a glow though, the glitter having migrated everywhere around his eyes and face. The lipstick has stayed the same, still moisturized and feeling glossy. 

It feels almost like he’s floating a little but it’s a nice feeling. Tony just wishes that his mate was here with him. Which would be––“thought you’d be going home, doll.” There are hands, larger hands, muscular and gentle at the same time, wrapping around his waistline. They move across his abdomen and hips before hovering over his chest. Tony smiles a little when Bucky traces the scars of the arc reactor that were left behind before kissing his neck. He can feel the metal hand slowly wandering down his body before moving under the skirt, cupping his ass perfectly. “I had other plans, disappointed?”

“Not at all, sugar.” Bucky’s mouth leaves gentle kisses down the juncture of his neck and collarbone. Before moving to the choker around his neck, sucking on the skin through the lace fabric teasingly. It makes Tony throw his head back at the feeling, allowing even more access for Bucky to have, licking and biting at his jawline now. “How come you never wear this at home?”

“I don’t know really…” it trails off before Bucky captures his lips, tongue licking at Tony’s bottom lip. Bucky’s metal fingers trail further down, until he’s cupping Tony’s sex through the boxers he’s wearing. The action makes Tony gasp a little, thighs slightly shivering from the movement before Bucky kisses him this time, tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. He moans a little, legs widening a little further for Bucky before the alpha starts grinding on him more, feeling something hard poking against his ass. “Give me pups, James––fill me up with your knot, alpha.” 

Bucky groans more before guiding him somewhere else in the club. Hands trailing along Tony’s sides while they walk further into the dark corner of the club. Suddenly Tony feels like a teenager again, hormones racing all over the place––just for Bucky. The alpha pushes Tony against the corner before kissing him fiercely, before moving further and further. Tony momentarily throws the comm out of his ear as Bucky makes his way down to Tony’s hips. He gasps a little when Bucky shoves the skirt up, bunching it up at both sides before moving Tony’s leg over his shoulder. 

Tony can already feel slick forming from his hole and cunt, the feeling makes him shudder momentarily. Bucky can smell it before pulling down the omega’s boxers down with his teeth, trailing kisses along his smooth thighs. “James,” he whines impatiently, feeling the alpha smirk as he pulls the other leg over his shoulder. Tony wants to moan at the way that Bucky handles him, like some little omega doll that’s too fragile. He wants to say more but then Bucky’s planting wet kisses in his inner thigh and Tony shuts his mouth. 

Bucky’s tongue teases the tip of Tony’s omega cock, making him throw his head back at the feeling. He wants more, more of Bucky and everything that he’s doing to Tony. It doesn’t help that there are mirrors on the ceiling, perfectly showing off the o-shape that Tony’s mouth is forming. The way Bucky’s lips stretch around his cock and the hollow of his cheeks. All of it makes Tony moan his name, back arching off the wall as Bucky groans. When he lets go, an audible pop following, Bucky just smirks at how flushed Tony is now. “Never tasted anything better in my life, babydoll.”  
Tony wants to say something, snark back at the comment but then Bucky’s mouth is on his folds. Suddenly the world is forgotten because all he can focus on is Bucky’s tongue and fingers teasing him. He moans when Bucky’s finger hits his g-spot while his mouth is sucking at his clit. The sensations, everything is making Tony go crazy, while creating more slick and wetness between his thighs. Tony tries moving to gain friction but it’s to no avail, Bucky’s got a hand holding his hips in place while he eats him like a last meal. 

If there wasn’t music blaring from speakers, someone would hear Tony’s screams as he reaches climax. For a few seconds, Tony swears he sees stars in front of his eyes but then there’s movement and a gentle pressure. Then he realizes that it’s Bucky, his alpha, kissing his neck and shoulders to coax him back to reality and god, does everything suddenly feel amazing. “I’ll say, doll––that was pretty good. But if you want my knot, we’re leaving right now.” He blushes a little when he realizes that he’s said the comment out loud. 

Tony can’t form enough words to say ok before Bucky is picking him, throwing him over his shoulder and walking out. All Tony can see is the world upside down while Bucky moves through the crowd and out the door. He swears that he sees Natasha winking at Bucky on the way out but Tony doesn’t care at the moment. The cold air meets Tony’s damp skin and it makes him shiver more, wrapping his arms around himself as Bucky puts him down. Bucky can see his mate shivering before taking off his leather jacket, putting around Tony’s small frame immediately. 

He has to hold on to Bucky’s arm to support himself when he realizes his legs are quivering and trembling from what just happened. Tony swats at Bucky when the alpha laughs quietly as they make their way to the hotel, a comfortable silence filling the gap in between. On the way there, there’s slick starting to wet Tony’s boxers and he’s pretty sure that Bucky can smell it. But it’s not like the alpha is any better, Tony can smell the scent of arousal on him, bourbon and winter mixing together with Tony’s own scent. Tony let’s go of his alpha’s hand before walking through the hotel lobby first, making sure to put on a show for his alpha. 

His hips sway as Tony walks to the elevator, looking over his shoulder through hooded eyes. He can see Bucky subtly trying to adjust himself through his tight jeans without earning stares. It makes Tony laugh before he walks faster into the elevator, waiting for Bucky to join him. He can feel the smile making his face ache but Tony doesn’t care because there’s a man, an alpha that’s chasing him right now. Someone that’s so in love with him that it feels like it’s just the two of them right now in this world. 

When Bucky kisses him again, Tony can’t help but giggle when he realizes that Bucky’s got a light layer of black lipstick on himself. He can’t help but trace his fingers over Bucky’s chiselled jawline and cheekbones, eyes following his fingers. “You're so handsome, alpha.” This time, it’s Bucky’s turn to blush at the comment, losing his charm for a second. It only makes Tony smile a little more before they’re kissing this time, hungry but with less desperation. Bucky’s hands are holding tightly onto Tony’s waist, he can already feel the bruises that will come tomorrow morning. 

They finally reach their floor and suddenly, Tony feels like time has slowed down, just between the two of them. Their fingers are skimming each other’s while they walk to their room and Tony wants to feel every inch of Bucky inside him, feel full and satisfied by his alpha. Once the key card opened the door, Bucky picked Tony up, legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist automatically. Their lips crash together, biting and nipping. They stumble into their bedroom as Tony’s hands fly to the alpha’s shirt, quickly taking off the leather jacket and tossing it to the floor. Bucky raises his arms before the shirt is gone and the omega tries to go for his zipper. 

A metal hand stops Tony’s smaller one before Bucky is pushing him onto the bed. He flops onto the bed before Bucky runs his hands up and down Tony’s sides, making him shiver slightly. “You want my knot, omega?” The words make him tingle and squirm, if it was any other alpha, Tony would be disgusted but this was Bucky––his mate. “Yes, alpha––need you to fill me up and breed me.” He will always be caught dead saying words like that except for in his heat but it’s safe to say, Tony wants pups (badly). 

“Fuck, ok,” Bucky pulls down his ruined boxers and the skirt up to Tony’s hips. He kisses Tony’s wrists and finger tips before moving down to his elbow. Something about the outfit must make Bucky more intrigued to be gentle instead of rough. Tony wasn’t complaining though as the alpha repeated his ministrations on his collarbones and shoulders. Bucky’s hand pushes up the mesh shirt, meeting toned muscles underneath, only making him moan even more. The alpha leaves wet kisses from Tony’s belly button to his ribs that are poking out. Tony arches his back off of the sheets, feeling goosebumps as Bucky’s hands slide the shirt up more and more. 

“Bucky please,” his whines fill the silence before Bucky smirks, finally pulling the shirt and tube top off completely. His lips make their way up to Tony’s nipples, licking and biting at them as Tony squirms more. A metal hand wanders down to Tony’s closed legs, past his hardening cock and down to his folds, already slicking onto the sheets. Without even realizing, he opens his legs wider for the alpha, feeling fingers teasing his clit and trailing further. Tony wants to scream in frustration, he wants Bucky to fuck him now before he orgasms again. 

He sits up, shoving a hand down into Bucky’s jeans, hand wrapping around the alpha’s cock. In return, he earns a groan from Bucky before Tony unzips his fly, yanking the jeans down entirely. Shoving Bucky onto the bed, Tony starts at his jawline, working his way down to Bucky’s pecs and lower abdomen. He can hear Bucky’s curses as Tony reaches further, kissing the trail of hair that leads to the cock poking at his chest. When Tony finally reaches the alpha’s cock, it’s beat red and standing at attention, waiting to be used thoroughly. It makes his mouth almost drool at the sight before taking the tip into his mouth, tasting the precome dripping from the slit. 

Tony licks at the vein along Bucky’s shaft before gently easing his way down to the root. He breathes through his nose as Bucky’s hand makes it way into his hair. He relaxes his jaw, letting Bucky use it at his own pace. Tony can feel spit and precome mixing together, dripping from his mouth as he does his best to accommodate Bucky’s size. He moans, sending vibrations down Bucky’s cock while the alpha shudders a little from the pleasure of it. “Fuck, wait babydoll, don’ wanna knot in your mouth.” Tony smiles a little before Bucky pulls him towards him, slick smearing onto Bucky’s inner thigh as he moves. They kiss gently one more time before Tony gets impatient, he wants, _needs_ his alpha right now. 

It almost feels like he’s in heat again but this time, there isn’t any cramping or sweat dripping down his back. When Bucky looks down at him, all Tony sees is a man that is handsome and gorgeous at the same time, perfect in every way. His long hair creates a beautiful halo as grey eyes meet warm brown ones, a light layer of sweat covering them both. “You're perfect, you know that, right?” Tony smiles up at Bucky, flushed and chest rising up and down, as he stares at the alpha adoringly. For a second, he’s sure that Bucky’s eyes become a little watery before shaking his head at the comment. “Ugh, don’t do that to me while I’m tryna’ ta knot ya.” It’s a shy comment that makes Tony smile and laugh at the same time because he knows the perfect way to make Bucky shy in moments like this. 

When Bucky first thrusts into Tony’s tight heat, everything shuts down for him. All he felt was Bucky, everywhere, inside and out. The only thing filling the air was their moans and the sounds of skin slapping but it was making Tony feel breathless at the same time. Bucky’s kissing him everywhere on his face while his hips thrust hard into Tony’s, legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist tightly. His blunt nails scratch across Bucky’s shoulder blades and his head moves to the side as he arches off the bed more. Their scents are swirling in the air, bourbon and winter mixing with jasmine and mechanical oil. 

Bucky flips him over onto his stomach, pulling Tony up so they’re in contact with each other. Tony’s back presses Bucky’s hard chest as he moves his hips to meet Bucky’s thrusts. His head lays on the alpha’s shoulder as Bucky snakes a hand down to his cock, jerking it fast, the same rhythm as his thrusts. Tony moans, feeling lips and teeth suck on the underside of his jawline. Bucky’s metal hand is tightly holding onto Tony’s hip before moving down to his lower abdomen, feeling his cock move inside Tony. “Fuck doll, gonna knock you up so good.” 

Tony is breathless but he manages a whimper at Bucky’s words, placing one of his own hands on top of Bucky’s. “Yeah?” A breathy reply comes out of him, even while on the brick of edging closer to release. “Make me nice and swollen with your pups?” It only encourages Bucky to go faster, the loud grunts and groans escaping his mouth was only music to Tony’s ears. A particular hard thrust at Tony’s g-spot causes him to almost fall over from trembling so much. His thighs shake from the wave of pleasure washing over him, vision becoming blurry from the cry of release. His walls quiver around Bucky’s cock causing Bucky to throw his head back and groan as his knot starts to expand more. 

Through his vision, Tony can see his cum on the sheets below them while seeing his and Bucky’s hands entwined on his abdomen. It was a beautiful sight to behold and when Bucky’s knot popped, they lay side by side. He felt satisfied and content, lazily threading his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. In return, Bucky massaged the hand-shaped bruises on Tony’s small hips and nuzzled into his neck. 

“I love you, James.” 

“I love you too, Tony.” Tony scrunched his nose up at the kiss that Bucky left on his nose. Throwing a leg on Bucky’s hip loosely, Tony stared, letting his fingers wander over Bucky’s face again. It never tired him to stare at Bucky, mesmerized at all the features that made the soldier up, the charming smile and grey eyes shining. “You think the team heard us?”

“Maybe Stevie did.” The comment makes Tony laugh, a full belly laugh as tears flowed from the comment itself. Bucky just smiled at him before kissing him gently on the lips, pulling the omega closer as they waited for his knot to go down. 

… 

“Nat stop!” Tony sighs heavily, trying to push her aside as she tries to straighten out the last of the pillows. The female alpha huffs before throwing it at Tony, hitting him right in the face. _Damn assassins_. Well, Tony guesses he deserves this for asking Natasha to help him reorganize the nest before Bucky got back. But who knew she would be strict about the order of pillows and blankets in the nest. The oval-shape that was carved into the marble floor of the penthouse was being reorganized at the moment. The other omegas, Clint and Wanda, were both out right now and Tony had no one else to ask except for Natasha. 

With his permission, Natasha was able to move a few things together and readjust everything. There were tools and Bucky’s clothes along with his own, entwined in the corners of the nest. Tony grunted when he felt the pup kick his ribs again, that was definitely the kick of a super–serum baby. He rubs the lower part of his swollen belly before glaring at Natasha. “Great, now the kid is angry too.” 

“Antohska, just sit down and let me finish this.” She stares at him, hands on her hips, giving a look that makes Tony groan. “Fineee, but you owe me crackers and cheese with jelly when we’re done here.” She smirks before picking up the pillow she threw, continuing her task at hand. While Tony just laid on the couch, too lazy to move to his bedroom when he was so comfortable here. Five and half months later, the pup loved kicking every part of Tony’s inner organs. 

It was worth it at the end of the day though, just from watching Bucky talking to his belly or peppering kisses all over his stretch marks that appeared. Bucky was making the uncomfortable aspects of the pregnancy more positive for Tony to enjoy. Of course, there were times where his insecurity showed a little but Bucky was nothing but patient with the omega. Which only made Tony love him even more, even if he sent Bucky out at odd hours of the night to get food for him. Or to massage his feet when they hurt from walking too much at SI. 

Nat popped her head out, waiting for Tony to get up before making his way to the bedroom. The pillows and blanket were arranged nicely now and Tony could smell the scent of family in it as he laid down. The assassin pecked him on the cheek one final time as she made her way to the hallway, closing the door quietly. Tony looked around before wrapping himself in the cotton bedsheets, smelling hints of Natasha, Wanda, Sam, even a little hint of Steve. But the strong scent of Bucky filled his nose, making Tony purr quietly as he snuggled in further, allowing the scents to calm the pup and him down. 

When Tony woke up again later on, Bucky was wrapped around him, metal hand splayed over his bump possessively. Tony smiled, entwining his fingers with Bucky’s, kissing the metal plating around Bucky’s wrist. 

“I love you, Jamie.” Kissing him gently on the forehead, Tony burrowed himself further into his alpha, relaxing once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the makeup from Euphoria because I really wanted Tony to wear something like Rue's makeup in the first episode. Also, I had this idea that Bucky and Tony were at a party and they made out or danced together. I hope that the ending was good too for anyone that read this. Thank you for reading 💙


End file.
